


Adventures in the Pale city

by indigobutterfly12



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, Tags May Change, before maw, just adventures of Mono and Six
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigobutterfly12/pseuds/indigobutterfly12
Summary: It's just some non canon adventures of Mono and Six. Because they deserve better.In this fic they are about 12 years old, and they are heading to the Pale city.It may include spoilers.
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Kudos: 49





	1. Squirrel chase

Some time has passed after they defeated the hunter, maybe a week, but six wasn't sure about that. Without the hunter the forest was pretty safe, so Six and Mono decided to stay here for a while. They only need to worry about wild animals, and in general, do not hurt themselves during exploration of the forest. Like falling from a tree or a cliff even those strange animals traps were nowhere to be found. They manage even to build, a makeshift shelter, so they were pretty safe in the night. Today they set out to stockpile food. After some time wandering around they chose a bush with blueberries. And started to gather the forest fruits from it. 

-hey-she heard Mono voice from the distance while she was trying to grab a few berries. That they gathered some minutes ago.

  
-maybe I can help you with these-he said walking up to her reaching out his hands to help Six bear the fruit. In an answer, she only shook her head. As a sign of refusal of assistance.

  
-I can do it alone-she answered with focus on her face while she was holding the bluebarries.

  
-are you sure- he said hesitantly. Watching how Six is trying to hold a few berries, which were about the size of small balls. But Six just nodded confidently. What meant definetly No.

  
Six watched as her companion lowers his hands, and goes to pick the fruit for himself. Not wainting for him she begins carefully head towards the hiding place, they create in the hollow tree. Sudenlly she hears fast footsteps behind her, Mono tried to catch up witch her but she was faster becouse starded earlier. After some walking Six was at the makeshift entrance of their shelter. It was made from sticks tied with ropes, but it had to be enough for now. When Six putted fruits on the ground, she runned to Mono to help him bear his berries. 

  
-thanks- Mono said giving her half of the fruits. Six only nooded softly while they were heading to their shelter. When they were there, they put fruits on the ground.

  
-you could wait for me, you know-he said, but with bag on his head Six couldnt tell if he was mad with her or not.

-I said that I could go alone- she answered crosing her arms.

  
-but that's more fun, doing it together-he said cheerfully. 

  
-it can be as fun as your music box, you like your music box right- he asked shyly playing with his fingers

  
-of corse I like it- she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

  
-it has very beatyfull melody, so pacefull and...-Six couldnt finde the world to describe her favorite tune. Her companion was looking at her all time listening carefully, but again she couldnt read his face. 

  
-we should start bringing those berries inside- she said reservedly taking one berrie from the ground and heands it to Mono. He takes it from her and brings it inside.

  
Six bites her lip, she knows that after some time spent together she could trust Mono, and he could trust her. But having a friend was something new to her. And was bringing memories from the Nest. Sometimes she missed a girl in a yellow raincoat. She was.... nice but long live was not given to her. This terrible world could take the last ray of sunshine. While Mono was carrying the fruit inside, Six heard something. She looked around trying to see what was making that sound. It sounded like jumping on the trees she wandered. The sound interested her very much so she put a blueberry on the ground and began to move towards the noise. Unfortunetly she has been unnoticed by her companion who was still inside. Listening to the noise it sounded like squirrel. Or so she thought. After some time walking. It jumped on the lover branch so Six could see what it was and it was in fact squirrel. It was a smaller than Six. The squirrel looked at six and funnily moved her nose then the squirrel jump on the other branch. Six laughed very quietly and began to follow the animal. After some time of squirrel chase small animal jumped to the higher parts of the tree, disappearing from Six's sight. Six lovered her hands, no longer trying to catch the squirrel. Unsettled she looked around. She went a little far from their shelter, but Mono will not be very worried right...


	2. I'm sorry

Six looked around. She wasn't entirely sure if she is going the right way. But it was better than doing nothing, right...

She was pretty sure she could go back to the shelter by herself. She thought about the right direction as her bare feet hit the ground, suddenly she stepped on a wet leaf.   
Six instinctively lifted her leg and began to shake it, wincing. Maybe when they make their way to the city, they could think of a pair of shoes for themselves. 

Yes, that was a good idea. 

After some time of wandering around Six landed against a large stone and breathed deeply. She was tired. Nothing will happen if she would rest here for some time. She thought when she sat down, leaning against the stone.

She wondered if Mono started looking after her. He was nice, there are not many nice persons or monsters in this world, and often they don't live long.   
Six started to play with her long button-up sweater, how she could lose it. How she could lose one thing that reminds her of her lost friend. And the worst of it is that she couldn't fully remember how this happened. How could she forget? She failed to save her, and now she couldn't even keep the only thing she had left after her de......

Six couldn't pronounce that word.

Probably Mono is looking for her now, and probably he is worried. Six felt guilty. She didn't want to make her companion worried. 

Suddenly she straightened up breaking out from her thoughts. She heard something. It sounded like someone or something was it walked silently on the leaves and breaking the branches from the time a time. Six carefully walked around the stone to get a better look at what made these sounds. 

-SIX!! There you are - she heard a loud call from behind. What caused a little girl to jump in place from surprise. Immediately after, she was pulled into a tight hug.

-does something happen? Are you hurt?-Mono said worriedly. Still hugging her tight as if she was a stuffed animal.

-I... I can't breath-Six said trying to escape from Mono's hug.

-ah...Sorry- Mono said Embarrassed letting Six go.

-you can't just go away without a word, you can get lost-Mono said seriously 

Six rolled her eyes. Even with a paper bag covering his face Six could tell that his eyes narrowed while he crossed his arms and shocked his head with disapproval.

-you could really get lost you know.-he said her still crossing his arms 

Six looked at the ground embarrassed she definitely made Mono worry about her. And maybe he was mad at her now. So far she has not been a very good friend either. She was a difficult person to be friends with but he always gave her a hand when she needed help.

-hmm...- Mono looked at her when she was carefully grabbed his hand. He stopped looking around and judging which way they should go and tilting his head in surprise.

-oh.. you want to hold hands-he asked, now understanding what Six meant.

Six only nodded her head.

A gentle laugh got out from under the paper bag and he grabbed her hand and started to direct them towards their hiding spot. After some time of looking down in embarrassment, biting her lip, and thinking what she should say Six finally spoke.

-I'm sorry-Six mumbled as they were making their way to the shelter 

-hmm... I'm sorry I couldn't hear you. Can you say it again-Mono said questioningly turning to face her?

-I...I'm sorry-Six said a little louder but still very quiet 

-Can you say it a little louder-Mono said encouragingly

Six hesitates a bit, pursuing her lips.

-I'm sorry- She says embarrassed avoiding eye contact, now she was sure Mono will hear her. But when she looked at him, she could clearly say that he was smiling. Then Six realized it, he could understand what she was saying. Six puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. He was playing with her. He wanted Six to confess and say sorry. 

-ok...ok I admit that I could hear what you said at the first time- he said raising his hands in defense, still smiling under his bag. - and I'm not angry at you — he added reassuring — I just wanted you to say that loud.

Six smiled gently and grabbed Mono's hand again. She was glad that Mono wasn't angry at her. Maybe it's not going to be that bad if they will stick together. Slowly they started to head towards their shelter. There were no words just silence, but not the ,,scary silence'' when you know something is hunting for you, but a ......... . Six doesn't know a word to describe that, but it was a nice feeling of peace and that you are not alone. Before they knew it, they had been in front of the makeshift door to their hideout.

-Are you hungry?- Mono asked Six at the entrance.

Six slowly nodded and walked over to Mono when he held the berry out towards her.

-thanks Six said taking fruit from his hands

Mono laughed softly when Six bit into the fruit, soiling her face.

Six looked at him questioningly.

-you have your face covered with juice-he said still smiling.

Six started to wiping her checks

-is it clean now Six asked showing her face to Mono

-hmm... there is still some on your chin-he said pointing a spot on her face that wasn't clean yet.

-it is clean now right Six asked again.

-you still have some juice here he said gently wiping juice from her cheek with his hand.

-It's clean now - Mono said happily, putting his hands on his hips.

-do you want some - Six asked taking another fruit in her's hand and offering it encouragingly towards Mono. Who hasn't taken any yet.

Mono nodded

-I'm hungry like the bear he- added mimicking the animal's movements.

Six laughed and lent him the berry.

-you know you never said where you want to go- Mono asked Six when they were already outside trying to clean their hands in the dew that was left on some plants.

Six shrugged her shoulders.

She doesn't know where to go, for now, it was enough for her that she was alive and relatively safe.

Mono rubbed his chin and thought.

-maybe we could go together find a place for us - he finally said hesitantly waiting for Six's reaction.

Six only smiled and nodded her head.

Yes, that was a good idea.


	3. *bonus chapter* Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bonus chapter that I made. Sorry, it's quite short but I wanted to add this somewhere.

-stop persecuting me - the girl screamed clutching tightly her yellow raincoat.

-what I've ever done to you - Six asked hopelessly looking around.

Even though there was no other person in the room, she could hear a sigh. And Six knew well to whom this voice belongs.

-leave and stop hunting me - Six said angry throwing her yellow raincoat on the ground.

\- but you know that it won't hurt me or do anything - a cold female voice appeared behind her.  
\- and as soon as you realize that, we could take care of more important things - her voice was calculating and cold.

As always Six thought, but earlier she just couldn't see it.

Six crossed her arms refusing to look shadow in the eyes.

-and now you acting like a toddler, you know in what world you live, stop being illogical- shadow said nervously

Six closed her eyes still having her arms crossed. It will not work this time SHE WILL NOT LISTEN TO HER.

-ach... why does it have to be so hard - shadow sighed.

\- I ONLY WANT YOU TO STAY ALIVE - shadow said loudly and clearly

\- I'M NOT YOUR LOST FRIEND, I'M NOT A GHOST, I'M PART OF YOU AND I THINK IT'S UNDERSTANDABLE THAT I WANT YOU TO STAY ALIVE AND I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU - she was still speaking aloud with more irritation in her voice.

Shadow Six glitched in irritation when Six still stood unmoved. She still ignored her.

\- we need to leave NOW - she said, saying the last word a little louder.

\- I don't like it - shadow said crossing her arms.

\- the transmission - she added, not being sure if Six understood what she meant.

Shadow Six glitched again and sighed. She was impatient why couldn't it be a little easier and it... strange transmission

It made her sick and........ weaker.

Even if she didn't wanted to adit it.

\- Fine - shadow Six said irritated, folding hands which caused the characteristic sound of a clap. Which made Six open her eyes and glance at shadow out of the corner of her eye.

-let's see - she started while going up to Six.

-how long you will manage to handle it without me - shadow Six asked now standing face to face with Six.

In a few moments, darkness was everywhere, consuming Six and the last thing she saw was that cold eyes.

-ah... Six gasped, still breathing deeply.

It was just a dream. She is still in the shelter, she glanced at Mono to see if he is still asleep. She doesn't want to wake him, and fortunately, he was still sleeping on the other side  
of the shelter clutching one of the pieces of blanket they found in the forest.

From some time Six was turning restlessly from side to side. She couldn't sleep. It was just a dream she though to herself.

Not a dream....... Another thought appeared at the back of her mind.

She nervously rubbed her face with her hands.

A memory.....

That kind of a memory you want to forget...

Six turned over to the other side once again, hoping that thanks to this she would be able to fall asleep.

After that she winced pulling a piece of the blanket over her face only to throw it off at the next moment.

She looked at Mono again she doesn't wanted to wake him, but now she felt ...... confused.

Instead, she got up and walked over still sleeping Mono, and sat next to him.

It wasn't the first time she had those drams.

But she always told herself that it was just a dream.

But now when she was seeing this cold, calculating eyes she wasn't sure anymore.


End file.
